Aether
Aether (五大, Godai; literally, "Five Great Wisdom Kings") is one of the five soul societies in the Spiritual World. It is the soul society that deals specifically with the North American countries. Unlike the other soul societies, it takes the form of a large chain of islands, stretched out in a sea of crystal clear waters. Unlike Yāolù, , Britannia, or Sinai, Aether has a very loose form of government, and is famed for its criminal behavior; generally being known as the underdog of the Reikai in meetings of the Reikaitei. Overview Aether, also known as the Tribes of Aether, are a large chain of islands, stretched out across the sea that separates the other Soul Societies from one another. It is also noticeably different from the other soul societies in that it doesn't produce solely Shinigami as soldiers. Aether consists of nearly twenty islands, which all house souls that die in the North American countries. Largely due to their North American influence, the language most often spoken in Aether is English, though Spanish, French, and a variety of other languages are spoken there as well due to North America's largest country, the United States of America, being a "melting pot" nation with a large variety of cultures. The islands themselves are separated into five groups of four islands each and are known as Tribes (氏族, Shizoku; literally meaning, "Family"), hence the name "Tribes of Aether". Accessing Aether Residents of Aether enter and leave via a , just as in the other spiritual countries. Pluses enter Aether in much the same way they do in Soul Society; via a . They are then randomly transported to an island in one of the Tribes, where they live out their lives as souls. Hollows and Arrancar can enter Aether via a , and Shinigami from other soul societies can reach Aether via a two month-long voyage in the seas surrounding the Reikai. have been known to gain access to Aether by traveling by boat into the Caribbean Sea (which Aether resembles) and locating a lone island, yet to be named, which holds a constantly active Reishihenkanki (霊子変換機, Spirit Exchanger), which converts solid matter into reishi. Government The "government" of Aether, if it can even be called such, is a very loosely organized one, falling under the leadership of a king and the five Captains who rule each of the five Tribes of Aether. King Just like the other societies, Aether is ruled by a King, who is voted in by popular vote among the Council of Lords, the five captains that rule over the Tribes, and then holds his position for life, or until he resigns. The King is much more active than Soul Society's King in the affairs of his society. He holds more power than the average Captain, being able to attend meetings of the Reikaitei, declare war on enemies of Aether, and form treaties with allies of Aether. He can also promote or demote Captains of the Tribes. Trivia * Its appearance, as a nation, is based on the Caribbean Islands just off the North American continent. Category:Soul Societies Category:Ten Tailed Fox